


The Advantages to Having a Balcony

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an English major, he's the biggest cheeseball you've ever known - you can put two and two together. (request by pleasejimin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages to Having a Balcony

           Jackson was already mentally preparing himself for the spiel from his roommate –  _you need to be focusing on your midterms, it’s great that you have these auditions coming up, but if these fall through you need to know that you have a backup plan_. But Mark just didn’t understand – there _was_ no backup plan. If Jackson’s auditions weren’t a success, it was over. It wasn’t something he particularly liked to think about, but it was the honest truth, and it scared him shitless.

           Sighing, Jackson removed his snapback one more time, pushing his bangs back and readjusting the cap as he walked up towards the duplex he lived in. He’d forgotten his keys, but the back door was nearly always open (force of habit, and the fact that the two of them had so little of worth that even if someone  _did_ break in, he doubted they’d actually even bother to take anything), so he circled around the building in order to enter. He paused on the back step however, noting the light shining from the balcony above his head. Smiling to himself, he took a couple steps back, grinning as he saw you, surrounded by a couple books, chewing on the end of a pen.

           You had moved in a couple weeks after the boys, and at the very least, you could call yourself acquaintances. Then again, Jackson showing up at your door in just a towel since Mark had apparently used up all their hot water had knocked down a couple boundaries pretty quickly… All three of you were studying at the university about 15 minutes away, and you’d actually managed to land the place thanks to Mark. You were both English Lit majors, and had ended up sitting next to each other the first week of classes. He briefly mentioned that they were looking for someone to occupy the second floor of their duplex, and you were quick to volunteer yourself for the position. And so Jackson had found himself living with two book freaks, who both had a tendency to lose their patience when he was blasting music in his and Mark’s living room in order to practice his dancing.

           He watched you in silence for a few moments before one of his ‘brilliant’ ideas flashed through his head, his grin only growing wider as he took a couple steps further into the backyard. Clearing his throat softly, he put his hands around his mouth, suddenly yelling out, “WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER WINDOW BREAKS.” He stifled some laughter as a surprised yell echoed out into the backyard. You quickly stood, wielding your book as a weapon of sorts, squinting as you stared out into the darkness.

           “Hello…?” you called out quietly, wanting to make sure you hadn’t entirely lost your mind and that Romeo was indeed down in the backyard somewhere. Searching for movement, or a silhouette of any sorts, you went silent again, then rolled your eyes as the voice followed up with, “IT IS THE EAST, AND Y/N IS THE SUN.” Another yell echoed out from under your feet, and you let out a laugh as Mark suddenly joined the conversation, cursing Jackson for interrupting his attempt at sleep.

           “Hey – hey, shut up!” Jackson hissed, waving Mark away as he looked back up towards the balcony. “IT IS MY LADY, O, IT IS MY  _LOVE._ ” Mark grunted in annoyance, stomping off the patio to glare up at your balcony sleepily. All you did was shrug, trying very hard not to laugh at how his bedhead was running absolutely wild.

           “A rose by any other name would smell as rancid as ye, Jackson of the house Wang,” you responded, extending your arm dramatically towards him, laughing at his exclamation of ‘NO’ while Mark exploded into sleep-deprived giggles.

           “Sweet dreams, young lovers,” he called out, waving in your direction before pointing at Jackson, returning to a sharp glare: “You can sleep out here tonight cause a) you stink and b) you woke me up.” With those final words, he turned quickly, sprinting into the house and locking the door before Jackson could follow after him.

           “You don’t have a key, do you,” you asked with a wicked grin, noting how that familiar pout was already making its way onto his face. Looking up sadly, he nodded slowly. “Want some blankets?” you offered, shrugging slightly. “At least you’ll be comfortable.”

           “Nah – it’s okay,” Jackson responded, waving off the offer. “I’ve got my practice bag, it makes a better pillow than you’d think.”

           You nodded slowly, your eyes widening as you considered his words. “Wait – the audition is coming up soon, isn’t it?” He nodded as well, his hands going behind his back as he stretched out his arms nervously. “How’re you feeling about it?”

           He shrugged and looked down at his feet as he rocked back and forth on his heels and toes, not really sure how to respond. He’d been practicing for weeks and weeks on end, but no matter how hard he pushed himself, no matter how well he knew the routines, no matter how many different freestyle patterns he went through, he never felt like it was good enough. You could tell from the look on his face that there was some self-doubt, and without thinking, you blurted out, “You’re gonna do great, oppa. And as soon as that audition is over, you’re gonna come right back here, and we’re gonna go get pizza, okay?” Jackson looked up from his feet, giving you that cheeky grin that held a special place in your heart.

           “Thanks, Y/N,” he answered shooting you a heart with his fingers. You nodded back at him, blowing him a kiss and starting to collect your books. “Aw, come on – you won’t actually leave me here alone, will you?”

           “It’s late, and god knows I need some sleep,” you answered, holding the pile in your arms carefully. “You try and get some rest too, okay?” Jackson nodded, grumbling to himself as he sat down in the grass, watching as you headed into your room, the lights slowly turning off one by one. Leaning back, he placed his bag under his head, muttering curses as he tried to settle in comfortably. That was until something landed on his head, and he yelled out in surprise, fighting it off with sharp arm movements. Opening his eyes, he chuckled, gripping the blanket in his fists carefully, starting to pull it over his body. He nearly jumped out of his skin though when something landed with a ‘thud’ next to his hip. Sitting up, he grinned wildly, reaching down for the neon blue post-it and the item wrapped within it. Unfolding the note, he laughed wildly, kicking up his feet as he clutched the spare keys, your words providing as much excitement as the keys themselves: S _leep tight, Romeo._


End file.
